


In His Service

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Fucking with toys, Humiliation, Intense Orgasms, Large Cock, Maid Costume, Master/Servant, Orgasm Denial, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Teasing, Vibrators, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty agrees to work for Hiram as his personal maid, hoping it will end the chaos that threatens the town and her friends.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 31
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I had other works I wanted to get out, the idea for this just kept bouncing around in my head, or rather, a certain scene that just wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted to make it a quick fic (or quick fuck, haha!) but it ended up being a little longer then what I anticipated. 🤦♀️
> 
> Also, the deal regarding whatever evil scheme Hiram is up to, I purposely left vague. So it can be whatever you'd like, Gargoyle King, fizzle rocks, the prison...take your pick. I really didn't want to write a whole backstory when, let's be honest, we're all just here for the porn LOL
> 
> Special thanks to @riverdaledreaming for the title idea and for the cover edit that she did!  
> There's also a **NSFW** gif at the end that she had also found that I just ABSOLUTELY LOVE & had to share on here since, you know the rules on tumblr, haha.

Betty stares down at Veronica’s large bed, thankful that her bff is not here in the penthouse right now, as her eyebrows wrinkle in annoyance at the sight of her ‘uniform’ laid out on it. An immediate blush comes up on her face. Trying to tell herself it’s because of how wrong and perverted this all is. But somewhere deep down, she knows that she’s blushing at the fact that she’s feeling a little intrigued to see how it looks on her. 

_Hiram said it was a special made-to-order outfit,_ she thinks. Remembering back to their conversation just moments ago where she finally agreed to his terms from last week. She takes in a breath. _This is the only way. The only way it’ll end all this madness and save my friends._ Betty tries to reassure herself as she relunctantly picks up the erotic-looking ‘french maid’ costume. 

The cut of the outfit is unlike anything she’s seen before. Her front and back will be covered, but the sides of her will be exposed. The two dress pieces attach together by straps on the top and some strings that she will have to tie over her hips. Her _naked_ hips.

Betty swallows, remembering the _other_ terms she had unwillingly agreed to. Hiram had ordered her to wear _only_ what was on the bed, and to remove everything else on her person. And the only things on the bed are; the ‘dress’, matching cuffs, white thigh-high stockings with a garter, a black choker, a head band and what she can only describe as black skyscraper hooker heels. 

There are no panties or bras for her to wear.

Her fists close tightly, but not wanting to dwell on the issue, she ignores the throb between her legs and starts to undress with a growl, putting on her so-called ‘uniform’ piece by piece. Once she’s balanced herself in the stilettos, she takes a quick check of herself in Veronica’s vanity mirror. Her face is flushed from embarrassment.

Embarrassed at the fact that her nipples have visibly hardened under the material. The fact that her legs shift together at any slight breeze she feels at her hips and crotch, which could easily be exposed if one were to lift the front of her apron up. But most of all, she’s embarrassed at how _good_ it actually does look on her, despite how lewd it all is. It really was made to fit her perfectly. If she doesn’t leave and get this all over with, she’s worried she might even start to _like_ it. 

Before she turns to leave, Betty remembers two other details Hiram had ordered her to do, and she feels her face blush some more. She turns back to the mirror and begins to fix up her hair, just like he had said. Putting it in _two_ high ponytails, instead of her signature one. Once that's done, she hesitantly opens up one of Veronica’s drawers to look for the item Hiram asked her to bring out, shoving the drawer back in place when she finds it, and making her way over to his office on the other side of the apartment. 

  


[...]

  


Hiram hears his office door open and close. The sounds of _clicks_ hitting his hardwood floor has him smirk internally as he keeps his head down, focused on his paperwork and not bothering to look up at Betty. His hand continues to write and look over his documents.

“All done?” He asks, eyes at his writing. Betty bites her lip, irritated that he’s not only humiliating her with this agreement, but he won’t even acknowledge her when she followed his ridiculous orders. Her hips shift uncomfortably again, wanting to cover the exposed skin on her sides. And even though she’s _infuriated_ with this whole situation, her voice squeaks out a small, “Y-yes.”

Hiram signs some of his papers, then opens up a new folder and starts to go through those. “And did you bring what I asked?” His hand scribbles over the papers on his desk. Betty feels her face burn some more. Her legs squeeze tightly as does her fist, holding the object encased within it.

“Yes.” 

Hiram chuckles at that, signing more of his name, then pulls out some more documents to look over. “Good.” he says, “Now come place it on my desk and then stand here by my side.” Betty feels her body tingle at the idea of standing right next to him, without a bra and panties on. Her legs squeeze even tighter. She knows what’s about to happen, but there’s no backing out. She agreed to it. There _really_ was no other way around it, right? She wonders to herself. 

Hiram finally looks up from his papers when Betty doesn’t respond or move. His cock twitches in his slacks at the view before him, with her hair in two ponytails and her hips exposed. Those long legs in white stockings and even the ankle straps of her stiletto heels look nice. But he doesn’t show any emotion other than him quickly losing his patience with her and raising a brow at her direction.

A warning, Betty realizes, blinking her head down and slowly making her way over to him. Each step has her legs shake and her breath quiver. She keeps her gaze down at the drawers of his desk when she comes up next to him and places the small, remote-looking object on the wooden surface. Hiram actually cracks a grin, reaching for the item while Betty shifts even more, feeling her hips tingle with goosebumps.

“Good girl, _preciosa._ Now you just stand there looking pretty, and remember,” his thumb rubs over the switch on the side, “Keep _quiet._ ” He switches it on and Betty’s eyes widen instantly. Biting her lip to keep from moaning as the vibrator she had to slip inside of herself, before entering his office, buzzes to life. Her pussy clenches around the thick toy, already wet and eager from the fact that she has one of Veronica’s vibrators inside of her. How Hiram knew of it, she’s not so sure, but she knows if she tries to figure it out, she will definitely cry out a moan.

Betty bites her lip hard as Hiram sets the vibrations up a notch before placing it down on his desk and going back to his work. Quickly feeling her clit swell up with arousal over the fact that she’s dressed so provocatively, _without_ underwear, a toy stuffed inside of her _and_ standing next to her best friend’s dad. Her face reddens with shame that her body is reacting to it. But she reminds herself it’s to put a stop to all the madness in Riverdale.

If she can just keep herself from moaning out loud, like he had told her earlier, then she can cut her first day of ‘service’ for him short and go home.

She fights a whimper, shifting her legs together and Betty hopes she made the right decision. There’s no turning back now, she just needs to keep quiet...

  


[...]

  


There are no clocks on the walls and from where she stands, Betty can’t see the face on Hiram’s watch. She has no idea how long she’s been standing by his side, dressed as a slutty maid and with a remote-controlled vibrator in her cunt, of which Hiram had set the vibrations up _two_ more times since he first turned it on. By now, she’s holding back tears and whimpers from the buzzing in her clenching walls, and her legs ache from having to constantly fight the urge to squeeze them together to try and get some kind of relief for her throbbing clit, as well as trying not to fall over in her stiletto heels.

Her hands flex at her front, keeping her skirt down and flushed against her, trying to quiet the embarrassing low buzz, but it can still be somewhat heard. She blushes more at that, shutting her eyes tight. Trying to focus on anything other than what the sweet feeling of bliss would feel like right now, of which she’s desperately craving and hating herself for wanting it so badly.

Hiram sits back in his chair, rubbing his temples and sighing. Someone had fucked up some numbers and now he needs to figure out who, which is always a hassle.

He pulls out his phone and starts to make a call, then lifts a hand up behind Betty, touching the back of her thigh, right above her stocking. She flinches from his caress on her soft skin, whining and swallowing thickly. Panting through her nose and _struggling_ with the urge to not moan out loud. But his hand sneaks in between her legs, moving upwards as he talks with someone on the other line.

Her eyes flutter, breaths coming out quicker as he moves his hand up, up, up! Then comes in contact with her juices that have leaked down from her cunt, onto her thighs. She can’t help it; a small cry leaves her mouth which she quickly bites down again. _Trembling_ at his touch on her sensitive skin, vision going blurry as he rubs his hand over her flesh. He’s saying something on the phone, possibly in spanish since she can’t make out what his words are, as her mind is too focused on his hot touch on her leg. As if the heat from him is helping to fuel the fire building inside her core.

Hiram laughs and leans back some more in his chair, moving his hand further up and Betty gasps when his fingers find themselves rubbing through her drenched folds. Teasing her and letting her slick soak his digits.

 _“Ah-Ah-!”_ Betty cries softly as the pleasure pulses harder in her clit and her pussy clamps some more around the vibrator inside of her. Her legs shaking, and body jerking slightly from the feel of Hiram’s long fingers.

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware-” Hiram continues on the phone, watching as Betty struggles with keeping herself up, keeping from moaning out, and from coming on his hand. He holds the phone with his shoulder for a second to retrieve the remote and it is _then_ that Betty loses all resolve as he sets the vibrations up to the highest setting.

“AHH!”

Betty falls over, placing her hands on his desk to steady herself up and exposing her ass and pussy. Her legs quiver as Hiram rubs his fingers all around her. Through her folds, over her slit, teasing her aching clit which throbs painfully and has small bursts of pleasure swim down her legs when he presses his thumb over it. Betty doesn’t seem to realize she’s moaning until she _gasps_ loudly when Hiram inserts his finger, playing with the vibrator inside of her and pressing it against her spongy walls.

_“Ohhh god!!”_

By now she’s bent herself over the desk, wailing and legs bending, fighting to keep herself up, as she moans into his paperwork. Her twintails hiding her flushed face and her tits pressing down hard and wrinkling his documents. Hiram finishes his phone call and removes his finger from her cunt, making Betty cry out from the sudden absence, and _desperate_ to come.

“Well now, Betty, it seems you failed in keeping yourself quiet.”

Betty presses her forehead into the desk, biting her lip in frustration and tears in her eyes. She’s really only barely listening, too focused on the fact that she was so _close,_ she could feel the pleasure tickle her walls and the tightness ready to snap within her, until it was ripped away. The buzz of the toy feels so loud inside of her, it sounds loud in her own ears and so, she doesn’t hear Hiram unzip his slacks. “I didn’t expect to be punishing you so soon.”

Her cheek is turned into the desk, whining and whimpering, clearly not paying attention or realizing that she disobeyed him as she squeezes her legs, trying to alleviate the ache in her cunt and the throbs in her clit. Hiram shakes his head and sighs. “Now Betty, this is not how things are going to work. As your Master, you need to _address_ me when spoken to. Is that clear?” He says sternly.

Betty only whines, still trying to find her release. Hiram’s lips form a tight frown. He lifts the skirt of her dress up over her round ass, “I said, is that _CLEAR?”_ and plunges his thick cock into her tight pussy, instantly making Betty jerk up and cry out at the _sensation._

“OHH-YES!” She arches her back, moaning loudly and holding onto the front of the desk as Hiram fucks her hard and fast, grunting and groaning. Knocking over the knick-knacks and scattering some papers that cover his desk onto the floor.

Her toes curl at the pleasure quickly rising in her body. Her mind losing itself over the feeling of Hiram’s huge cock stretching her walls _and_ the buzzing vibrations still rippling through her as he presses the toy against her insides. Betty pants, hot and loud, moaning deeply and shamelessly _begging_ for it, begging for more. Her back tingles and her legs feel ready to give out from the shocks shaking them. Hiram groans at the feeling as well. Slamming his hips fast into her tight, vibrating pussy and squeezing the flesh of her ass as he fucks her harder.

Her eyes nearly rolling back and eyelashes fluttering from the incredible sensation. Making her drool from the ecstasy of it all when she lays her head back down onto the desk. Hiram reaches down and begins to rub her clit, making Betty cry out in bliss as she comes and comes. 

Sobbing into the desk and it’s scattered papers as the intense waves of pleasure spread out from her pulsing cunt. Squeezing Hiram’s cock in beats to her pumping heart, and pulsing against Hiram’s fingertip. All the while gasping at the hard buzz still shaking away inside of her. Hiram throws his head back and groans, sheathing himself fully into her as he comes in her vibrating walls. 

_“Ahhh, Eres increíble, te sientes increíble.”_

Betty mewls, eyes dazed and body flinching with every contraction feeling harsh thanks to the toy.

“P-Please..” She whines, gasping at the intensity. Feeling her sore, vibrating walls start to tighten again as another, possible orgasm, begins to form. It’s too much, she can’t take another after being teased for so long and then fucked like _that._ Thinking she might possibly pass out if she comes again.

Hiram pulls his, still hard, cock out. Smirking at the sight of his thick load dripping out from her pussy and down her legs, ruining her stockings. He reaches for the remote and tucks it away into his breast pocket, moving to the front of the desk and not caring that his huge dick is still out. Betty looks up at him tiredly, panting.

“As the _servant,_ Betty, you don’t get to ask for things. At least, not in the beginning. You have to earn it and I think you’ve got a long way to go, before then.”

Betty gasps as he pulls her forward by her twintails towards his crotch and struggles against his thick shaft as it invades her mouth, tasting herself. Kicking her legs out and eyes tearing up. Her pussy clenching harder around the buzzing toy as it stretches her throat. Then suddenly, she whimpers and grunts harshly as her second orgasm bursts from her core, all just from having the feel of him in her mouth, along with the vibrations still tickling her pussy. Pushing Hiram’s cum out of her cunt as it contracts from the pleasure. Hiram smirks down at her lewd face, stuffed with his fat dick and wraps her twintails around in his palms.

“Now, be my good maid, and service me.” He says, before pulling her down and bucking his hips, making Betty moan around him and twitch across his desk as she quickly comes again. Her worries about whether this is still a good idea or not, are lost in vain as the only concerns in her clouded mind are of needing to feel _more_ euphoric bliss.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty excited to add another chapter to this, although I'm sorry it's so short. I do plan on adding more to this story, but I'm torn b.w either adding more chapters, or making a new upload every time. So I'd appreciate some feedback!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about trying out a new format with the gifs. So let me know if its better to have them at the beginning, end or in between the 'scene breaks' 
> 
>   
> added tags: sex toys, sex machines (Let me know if there are any other tags I should list.)

Betty isn’t exactly sure how many days it’s been since when she first agreed to Hiram’s proposition. She figured her lack of remembering was partially due to the fact that whenever she arrived at the Pembroke to fulfill her deviant duties to the man, there’s never any indication of what time it is until Hiram himself releases her of her service, but she’s almost positive her not knowing is because of her mind being so hazy as of late, thanks to all the orgasms she’s had. Which she has undoubtedly lost count of as well. 

Hiram Lodge has managed to pull out more orgasms from her than any of her toys or her own hand could ever manage to do, and she hates how easily her body reacts to him now. Whether it’s hearing his name in passing, or seeing his face plastered on _The Register’s_ front page, she’s become so affected by him that sometimes even looking at or talking to _Veronica_ makes her heart race and her legs squeeze together tightly, as she’s reminded of her bestie’s villainous father and the perverse things he’s done to and with her.

She tries to reassure and remind herself that it’s all for a greater purpose and that it’s only natural for her body to be reacting this way. It doesn’t mean she _wants_ or _needs_ Hiram Lodge. But she can't deny the frustration she’s feeling right now, as her clit throbs away painfully in class - pulsing with anticipation for when she eventually arrives at the Pembroke to begin her services..

  


[...]

  


Betty’s eyes glaze over as the dull buzz from the sybian she’s been hovering on is just barely giving her enough relief to her poor swollen clit.

She swallowed hard when her eyes first landed on the new toy Hiram wanted her to test out, as well as the contraption he had built into the wall - a metal bar sticking out with a metal cuff at the end of it to hold her neck in place while she writhes and squirms atop the black, vibrating mound. 

It holds her up at just the right height so that she cannot fully press her clit down, and with her wrists handcuffed behind her back, she can’t bring herself to completion either. The vibrations pick up every now and then, making her body jerk over it while her naked tits bounce freely. She’s only in her white stockings, and black heels for today and her black choker has been swapped out for a ruffled, black and white headband for today as well, to accommodate for the metal cuff and her hair is in it’s signature ponytail, instead of the usual twintail that she’s learned Hiram prefers when she comes over.

Betty groans and whines, curling her toes in the shiny heels as small tingles dance over her skin and tease her of an even greater sensation that she’s becoming so desperate for. The heavy clacks from her heels hitting the floor as she struggles from his side, makes Hiram’s lips spread into a grin while he works at his desk. Betty continues to pant and cry out, squirming against the thick, cool metal around her neck and trying to lower her hips further down to abate the growing heat in her small pulsing nub. Her hands close into tight fists behind her, _hating_ that the tortuous teasing has pushed her to give in.

“Mr. Lodge,” she gasps out, “Sir, p-please-!” 

Hiram lazily looks over to her; a beautiful mess, if he were to describe the sight before him. Betty’s flushed face and wet thighs make his cock twitch in his tailored slacks. He takes in a calming breath as she continues to struggle over the sybian. Betty bites her lip under his intense and unrelenting gaze. Her pussy clenches desperately at nothing. 

“Something I can help you with, Betty?” He smirks wickedly in her direction. Betty sobs, tears threatening to fall from how oversensitive and needy her body has become.

“I - I can’t take it anymore, Sir.” 

Hiram leans back in his chair, resting his foot over his knee. “Can’t take what?” He grins. Betty lets out a pathetic whine, she doesn’t want to play this part of the game and impatiently blurts out.

“Can I _please_ come, sir?”

Hiram raises his brow and waves his hand about, “Why, Betty, by all means go ahead. What’s stopping you?” he taunts. Betty frowns at him, biting back what she would _really_ like to say. But she’s so close!

“I can’t...I need more p-pressure.” Her hips squirm over the sybian for emphasis. Hiram tilts his head to the side. 

“Are you saying that you need the toy to come?” Betty nods as best she can, being locked in the metal cuff. 

“Yes!”

Hiram shakes his head, sucking his teeth. “I’m disappointed in you Betty, after all this time, I thought you would have realized by now that you don’t need a toy to come-”

He stands up and begins to make his way over to her and unzips his pants. Her legs squirm and her breasts heave when he pulls his throbbing cock out. Ok, so she’ll suck him off and then she can come, her mind reasons.

Except where she thought he would release her from the wall so she could service him better, he simply grabs her hair and plunges his thick cock into her mouth, groaning at the warm wetness.

Betty’s eyes flutter wildly, choking on his long length. He begins to relentlessly fuck her mouth without any restraint. The fact that she is unable to escape his brutal thrusts and is using her like some cheap whore while completely disregarding her muffled cries, is only making her pussy spill out some more. Her clit swells with arousal at the fact that Hiram only seeks out his own pleasure.

“You only need me,” He groans out in between bucks, “Your Master. If you haven’t learned that by now - you will at the end of this session. When your body is still _aching_ for more.”

Hiram tugs on her hair and pushes his cock all the way down, pressing her nose into his pelvis. Betty writhes and jerks in pace, her face reddens and her eyes flutter up at Hiram. He stares back down - watching as she struggles for air and spits up over his slacks, darkening them with her drool as it trickles down her chin. Her head begins to feel dizzy, but her cunt just keeps clenching for more. Just as she seems ready to pass out, he growls out in a rough tone, “Now, _come._ ” and pulls his cock out at the same time Betty tensed up at his words.

She gasps, and gasps for air, drooling over her breasts and crying out as her orgasm finally erupts from within her, thanks to his dominating command. Her clit pulses hard, her legs shake uncontrollably. She moans and quivers in place and Hiram _smiles._

Her pussy contracts and leaks all over the sybian. Hiram reaches down and moves the seat out from under her and lowers his face close to hers before sticking two of his fingers inside her clenching pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from Betty’s lips. Her eyes widen, staring straight into Hiram’s when his fingers move fast and she screams out as he forces another orgasm to quickly crash over her first one, making her gush out streams over his expensive hardwood floor. 

“Yes, that’s it.” he snarls in her face. When her juices begin to splash over his forearm, he swallows up her screams with his own mouth. When she’s done squirting, his mouth and fingers abruptly pull away, leaving her to shake in place as her contractions spread throughout her body. Her cloudy mind is thankful for the metal clamp holding her up, as she’s sure she would have collapsed over into her own slick. 

“Tonight, you’ll go home and realize just how much you need me.” she hears him say before dialing up the vibrations on the sybian and placing it back under her. Her mouth and eyes widen at the intensity and she cries out as she can feel another orgasm tethering on the edge, just beyond her reach. 

Later at night, Betty’s clit is still sore and pulsing, and she tries her best to ignore the words Hiram said to her, refusing to believe that her body needs him now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will have a threesome ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiram knew what toys Veronica had bc he may, or may not be keeping track of what she buys with her credit cards lol
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
